Humbling
by Gregory Dolnand
Summary: Detective Cho meets the greatest case he’d ever solved. And life is just a long twist.


---

_Title_: **Humbling**

_Rating_: M

_Couple_: 39, 58.

_Summary_: Detective Cho meets the greatest case he'd ever solved. And life is just a long twist.

---

**A/N:** This is an M-rated story. You have been warned.

---

**Chapter 1**

It was five'o clock in the morning. The young detective got awakened. A flash of cool water cleared the fog out of his sleepy mind. He made himself a cup of coffee, sat behind the window, enjoying the bitterness of pure coffeine, and contemplating the sheer, black curtain of early morning, when the sun hasn't smiled to the earth.

The enormous crimson slowly rose from the horizon. The young detective made his last sip of coffee, then got changed into his favorite clothing. It was a long, dark brown coat, which covered his neck and knees, inside, he wore a white elegant shirt. The buttons were done carefully. The man didn't wear tie.

The front gate opened as the car stormed out the mansion. The detective drove it himself. Sometimes, it was his lover to ensure the job, but a few time risking was enough for him to get the clumsy lover far away from his car. He opened the windows, as he preferred natural air than conditioned one. This, by his colleagues, was considered dangerous, saying that he could get shot anytime, yet he just assured them with a polite smile.

The car stopped at a small flat. This was where he worked. Outsiders would never suspect such a mediocre place to be a detective's lair. Nonetheless, he parked his car far away, and entered the flat not by the front. This made people more eager to believe, that, nobody lived here, or if there was someone, it was just some thugs.

The phone rang the moment he opened the door.

'Detective Cho? We found some new proof'

* * *

He knelt down, staring at the swollen erecting member that was pointed directly to his face and was moving up and down hungrily. He began stroking it, with care and tender, when a hand suddenly from behind his head pushed him forward. He took the whole erection by his mouth and was, slowly, working it with his tongue. He licked the purple skin of its head, then found his way farther to the public hair. He let go of the cock, almost plunged his face to the thick black bush, licking the balls and making them all aroused furiously ; while hands massaging its small tip. He took the manhood inside his mouth again, this time, he pushed it deeper down his throat. Trying his best not to gag, he let it invade his cavern, slide up and down, his hair being yanking to make sure he couldn't take it out. Sensing his erection has nearly reached, he forced it down even deeper. His moan, which was becoming inaudible due to the thick member inside, almost broke down as a loud cry, when a splash of sperm rained down his cavern and all the way to his stomach. Still clinging at the cock, he carefully swallowed all the sperm, not even missing a small drop. He took a deep breath and released the much-relaxed member, and was petted contentedly by the hand that had, previously, forced him vigorously to engulf the erection.

Suddenly, he was carried all the way to bed, back against the drap, and before he could notice anything, a blindfold covered his eyes, his wrists were cuffed, not so tight, and his lips were pressed violently against the other ones ; a tongue was molesting his soft skin, begging for entrance. He found himself willingly responding to the command ; the tongue snuck in, strangled his own one, ravishing his cavern. Two tongues began to twist cravingly, while a finger found his small, pinkish nipples. His lips were suddenly left alone, as he felt a sharp pain down his chest. He left nipple was being bit and sucked ; the other was being played and crushed by the fingers. He couldn't stop moaning, his back arched, his cock was given a hard grasp ; he gasped, saliva flowed from his open mouth as his buttock was intruded, he moaned so loud that the finger was even more craving to travel inside him, digging his fragile flesh.

'Ah… ah… no… Nn! Nn…'

The moan became like squeak when an oversized vibrator was put deep down his throat in order to make him silent. He was flipped down, exhibiting his naked butt. The same but once-again-erecting manhood touched the smooth skin, sandwiched itself between his thighs, then all of the sudden rammed vigorously inside him. Tears flowed down his cheeks because of the hot, sharp pain that was torturing him ; his hands gripped the pillow so hard that all knuckles went white, while the cock kept thrusting forward, hitting his prostate in every thrust. He could feel his muscles struggling, clenching against the intruder. His own erection was up quickly, and furiously commanded himself to come. He tried to endure the pain and his own need ; his battered lower gate loosened more and more. Just the moment he thought that the pained pleasure has ceased down, the cock entered him so deeply, plunging the balls inside him. It was so painful, but somehow and somewhat satisfying.

Sperm filled him short after, the vibrator was taken out of his mouth and replaced the human cock in his butt. The ravisher left as he lied almost lifelessly on the bed, thick white liquid leaking out from his loosened gate, as the vibrator began to work, rocking his erection again and again. His semen streamed out all over the blanket. He so wanted to put the device out, but the handcuff didn't allow him to do so. He could barely hear someone's talking about his performance. The word 'drug' slipped through his dizzy mind without leaving a trace.

A moment later, for him to recover just enough to walk, the vibrator and handcuff were removed, and he was dragged out of the room, back to where he was caged, as a pet.

'The drug is effective. Keep using on _it_ to please the customers'

In the weak light inside the hall, his golden hair shone…

* * *

Hakkai's brow knitted together as he checked the report his underlings just gave him. What they were after was actually a whole underground classified network of male brothels and children trading. _It will be hard_, thought the detective. In this moment, the only weapon he had was the list of male brothels that belonged to this network. But, banging in wasn't always a good solution ; if he did so, he just solved the floated part. The research for the person that controlled this network was far from successful. _And if they're armed_. He might have to use spies, to know throughout this illegal organization.

The door was banged suddenly, surprised the detective, as a young boy smashed in, yelling so eagerly: 'Uncle Hakkai!'

The vein on Hakkai's temples disappeared ; could he ever be angry on his little adorable nephew, Goku. He greeted the child with both arms opened ; Goku jumped on his lap and hastily looked for all the paper on his desk.

'Now now, Goku, don't be spoiled or Uncle will not treat you at the restaurant'

'Uncle, are you working in a new case? Can I join?'

Hakkai shook his head. This was not something a child could interfere, especially when the crime included brothels and children trading.

'I'm sorry Goku, but you can't. This is too dangerous'

'I'm not a child anymore, let me join! Please, Uncle!'

Hakkai looked away, dodging the puppy-dog-eyes look from his dear nephew. _He sure knows how to move me_. Yet Hakkai answered: 'No is no, Goku'

'Selfish Uncle'

'Ah, we've got a guest. Welcome, Gojyo'

Another detective walked in. He was pretty tall, taller than Hakkai, and had crimson hair. He was Hakkai's closest friend and colleague. Goku disliked the man, because making fun of the youth was one of Gojyo's favorite.

'How are you, detective Cho?' said Gojyo with a musing tone.

'Since when you have become so polite against me, detective Sha?'

'You sure know how to beat me, damn you Hakkai. So, how is the new case?'

'Still working on it. I'm kinda stuck'

Gojyo's face became serious: 'I've got some new information. It seems that the culprit behind all this is the CEO of one of the biggest group in Japan. Which group it is, I don't know'

'Interesting' said Hakkai 'I hope this will end soon. Really'

'Now, it's noon already, isn't it?' said Gojyo playfully 'Goku, you better hand me over this charming guy and go back to your mommy, okay?'

Of course, Goku didn't accept. The child pouted: 'No. What would you do to my Uncle?'

'That's a secret'

'That's not fair!'

'Now now, both of you'

* * *

'How's business, Mr. Nii?'

The woman sexually stretched on the couch, yet the man was far from being attracted. His eyes blinked as he politely bowed: 'Everything is going smoothly, Madame'

'Good' said the woman 'I would have to praise you all the time, Mr. Nii. It has been such an unfortunate event when my husband passed away, but now I'm able to handle the group, and even enlarge it to some secret business. It's all because of you, Mr. Nii'

'How generous, Madame. I'll go and make sure nothing will displease you' then the man was gone.

The woman was left alone in her office. She was, indeed, beautiful, but there was something on her smile that made people shivered.

'Who say male prostitutes are less attracted than female ones?' she thought, humbling a musing song.

---

**A/N:** Actually, I have an obsession of Sanzo being raped after I wrote this chapter. Reviews are appreciated, my friends, so if you read this, please review for me


End file.
